Pay Attention
by Sunset Notes
Summary: A SasuNaru Fanfic :P
1. Chapter 1

"PAY ATTENTION" Iruka's voice could be heard outside the small school and down the streets of Konaha. The rather large group of boys fell in different directions at the sound. Naruto who had been in the middle of the group and therefore had fallen backwards along with Sasuke rose up from the seat behind him rubbing his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Naruto shouted still rubbing his head.

FLASHBACK

Iruka looked around the room catching site of a large group of boys asleep in the section they all shared. Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke were all huddled up and were fast asleep. Iruka thought they looked adorable all huddled up and such. But it didn't matter they would have to be woken up so silently he walked over leaning over to them and yelled in their ears.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto's point of view

"It's time to go home" He said turning around he picked up his coat and papers and left. Everyone left almost immediately except for of course Naruto. He left slowly and headed straight for home not noticing the dark figure behind him at all. He closed the door turned around and slumped to the floor sobbing heavily. The figure outside listened closely for a few minutes before knocking on the apartment door. Naruto jumped slightly when he heard the knock drying his tears he opened the door and gasped when he saw who the visitor was. There standing in his doorway stood an ANBU officer. They stared at each other for awhile before the officer took off his mask. Naruto was shocked when he saw the officer was actually Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi's point of view

Itachi stared at the wide eyed blonde taking in every detail. The boy had large Blue eyes, soft Blonde hair, and lush peach lips. He wore a orange t-shirt it fit loosely around the torso and had sleeves that flared outward and covered all but his fingertips. Itachi could see that the sleeves had been folded and sewn down so they wouldn't come loose and fall back over his small hands. He had on a pair of jean that fit snuggly around the top and flared outward around his legs covering most of his sandals all you could really see was the tip of his toes and the bit of sandal around that. His sandals were dark blue and the jeans around them had been folded and sewn down much like his sleeves. The shirt was pulled over the top of his jeans. He was in every way cute. Itachi was kind of glade that the Hokage had told **him** to look after this boy his parents didn't like the idea so much but Sasuke on the other hand was excited that his best friend would living with him and his family. "Come on let's go" he said and turned to leave when the boy asked something. Itachi turned "excuse me" he asked. "Where are we going and who are you" Naruto asked knowing full well who he was but not where they were going. "I'm Uchiha Itachi and we are going to my place…Why" Naruto didn't answer. "I should ask who you are" Naruto backed away "I'm N…Naruto". After being answered Itachi picked up Naruto and left.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke were leaving we'll be back later sweetie" Sasuke watched his parents disappear out the door. Naruto was in the room the moment Sasuke's parents left."Itachi is in charge of us today so were not allowed to leave the house" Naruto frowned at this he didn't seem to happy at about having to be inside all day. "We can still play though how about Tag or Hide and Seek" Naruto's smiled widely "Let's play Tag" And so the reckless game of Tag began.

- Time Skip -

"NARUTO LOOK OUT" It was too late Naruto ran smack into the fireplace, the vase on the mantel rocking back and forth before finally falling. Itachi who had just appeared in the room leapt forward in an attempt to catch the falling, vase missing by mere inches watched as it shattered sending broken glass his way. At first Itachi just starred at the shattered glass pieces in his hand and on the floor in front of him. Then realization hit him Naruto had broken an ancient family air loom. "You're not mad at me are you" Itachi wasn't mad. He was Furious. "NO I'M NOT MAD YOU ASSHOLE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO THE HELL HOLE YOU CAME FROM" Naruto starred back at Itachi, tears lined his cerulean blue eyes. Then he disappeared from the room, the front door slamming behind him. Itachi turned to see his younger brother. "Nii-san …. Why" Sasuke looked at his brother with anger in his ebony eyes before turning and running from the room, the front door slamming yet again. Itachi sighed and sat down wishing what he said, could be taken back.

- Time Skip -

Naruto sat huddled under a large pine tree. "Naruto ….. you ok" Sasuke could hear sniffles and hiccups before he got any reply "Y-Y-Y-Yes i'm fine" Naruto looked down at his feet, wishing he had brought his sandals. "Look at me Naruto ….. please" Naruto looked up into ebony eyes. He could see the concern in them and smiled. Then Naruto felt a pair of velvet lips touch his. His eyes widened till they were the size of dinner plates and a rose red blush lined his face. Sasuke pulled back only to feel small arms pull him back down into another kiss. Sasuke felt a blush creep along his face. Naruto then felt Sasuke gently, almost timidly lick and nip at his lower lip. Naruto quickly granted Sasuke entrance and felt a tongue play around with his and couldn't help but moan at this. Sasuke was now positioned on top of Naruto with a hand wandering up his shirt, breaking the kiss. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed a shadow approach them. "Sasuke someone's coming" In a flash they switched to just sitting down and talking to one another. Itachi smiled when he saw his brother taking to Naruto. Eventually Itachi ended up agreeing to give Naruto a piggyback ride, partly because he felt sorry for what he said to Naruto earlier and partly because he didn't have any shoes. Sasuke stayed back a few paces so he could watch Naruto. "I'll protect you from anything Itachi does to you Naruto …. I promise"

END OF CHAPTER 2

From

Sunset Notes and gossipgalmishi

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

. TIME SKIP 2 YEARS .

It was Naruto's birthday and Sasuke planned to make it a special birthday, after all Naruto and He had just graduated from the academy earlier that day. "If you don't hurry up Nii-san we'll be late" Sasuke paused only to watch his brother for a moment before turning and jogging along the path home once more. "Hurry up" Sasuke didn't even turn around to look at his brother therefore didn't know about the rock his brother had hurled in his direction until it hit him right in the back of his head. "HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU JERK" He paused only to glare at Itachi before picking up the fallen bags and heading home again "Why" Came Itachi's mocking voice "Did it hurt whittle Sasuke" Only pausing to glace at his brother "I'm sorry Otouto. Did you get a cut" Itachi by now was trying so hard not to laugh at his brother's face, on it a mix of anger and confusion. "Priceless" He thought

- "3-2-1"

"ITACHI" "I'LL KILL YOU"

- "I'd like to see you try" Itachi smirked throwing more rocks at Sasuke

"DAMN YOU …. QUIT THROWING ROCKS AT ME" Sasuke grabbed a handful rocks and hurling them at his brother.

- "Owwww ….. DAMN YOU HIT ME" Itachi starred at the cut on his arm

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. WE SENT YOU OUT TO PICK UP THE GROSERYS NOT TO PLAY AND ACT LIKE AN IDIOT."

Both boys looked at their father

"Father"

"DON'T FATHER ME. JUST GET HOME" he pointed down the road "NOW" His Father turned heading down the road, muttering to himself "Ungrateful Little Brat"

Itachi glanced back only to see his little brother picking up the fallen bags contents, His head down. Itachi watched his father for a moment before turning around and helping his brother pick up some of the items placing them in carefully into one of the bags. "Itachi you don't have to help me" Itachi could tell that his brother was close to tears and reached over pulling him into a hug. "You shouldn't let what father says get to you" That was it. Sasuke burst into silent tears. "I know I shouldn't but" He paused "It's hard to" Itachi pulled his brother closer. "It's alright Sasuke don't cry" Itachi felt like it was his fault Sasuke got yelled at by their Father 'If I hadn't thrown that rock he wouldn't have gotten yelled at' Itachi Thought feeling tears well up behind his eyes, one rolling down his cheek and landing in Sasuke's soft, Feathery hair. More and more tears falling from Itachi's eyes, Sasuke glanced up only to see his older brother crying. "Brother" Came Sasuke's calming voice "Don't cry Brother" Sasuke sat up enough to push his Brother's bangs from his eyes. "Please don't cry Itachi" Itachi rubbed at his eyes and stood up stretching a bit. Sasuke Stood up and hugged his brother again. "Thank you for making me feel better" 

Itachi looked down at his little Brother. "You're welcome Sasuke" Itachi leaned down kissing his forehead, still hugging Sasuke firmly "I'll always be here for you" Sasuke stepped back Looking up at his Brother, a light rose blush painted both faces "Always" Itachi smiled "Yes Sasuke always" Sasuke smiled "Promise" Itachi nodded kissing his forehead again, whispering into the kiss "I promise" Itachi pulled back, picking up his bags "Come on Sasuke, Best not keep Father waiting" Sasuke nodded picking up his bags and smiled, Memories of the promise and the kiss lingering in his mind as he began to head home.

TIME SKIP

Itachi and Sasuke helped their Mother with the decorating and the cooking. Their Father left for yet another mission telling everyone there the traditional "Farewell" Well ….. Everyone that is, except Poor Sasuke, Who practically 'worshiped' his father. Sasuke's head fell between his shoulders; you couldn't see his pretty face for his long bangs. 'They look more like curtains when he does that' Itachi stepped forward lifting Sasuke's head so he could see his face 'that's better'. "If you look like this when Naruto arrives I'll lock you in the bathroom closet" Itachi gave a soft chuckle when he saw his Brother look at him with a questioning look. "I mean it too" Itachi smiled and so did Sasuke. "Now hurry up and help me finish" Itachi grabbed a small streamer placing it over the door and tacking it up using the thumbtacks that Sasuke was handing him, Both smiling.

TIME SKIP

It had been three minutes since they had all finished decorating and Sasuke had fallen asleep in his brother's lap, not that Itachi minded, He felt happy just watching him sleep.

- DING DANG DONG DOE - The doorbell rang out. "COMING" Came Itachi's voice. He answered the door "Oh hello Naruto - kun" He gestured for Naruto to come in "Be careful Sasuke fell asleep today was pretty eventful for him" Naruto looked at Itachi and shrugged "Lucky him" Itachi glanced down ruffling Naruto's hair with the hand that was closest to the blonde "How so" Itachi Questioned. "Well" Came Naruto's Reply "It's my birthday and no one's done anything for" Naruto gasped when he saw the living room. "We didn't do anything for you" Itachi said sarcastically. "Wow" Naruto stepped inside farther. "Hey where's Fugaku" Itachi frowned "He left" Itachi stared at the ceiling 'What do kids see in that guy' Itachi looked back into the room seeing Naruto trying to wake up a sleepy Sasuke …. Again. "Let him sleep" Naruto glanced up "Kay" Naruto grinned widely "For now" Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled too. "Have it your way" Itachi walked over setting Sasuke's head in his lap again and bringing Naruto over in a big, sleepy hug before falling asleep to, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

By: Sunset Notes And GossipgalMishi R&R Constructive Criticism Welcome and Flames Will Be Used To Toast Marshmallows To Make Smores' For Mishi And I. TTYL

Bye For Now

Sunset Notes


End file.
